Prower Rangers Net Force
by ChaosBurner
Summary: A new generation of evil has shown its head on cyber-space. A new team of Rangers must step forward to deffend the human race. Let me know how everyone likes this. Please review as the first four chapters are up.
1. Chapter 1: CyberLink Download

POWER RANGERS NET FORCE

Chapter 1: Cyber Link Download

"The city of Domino Square is one of the most advanced cities in this day and age. Almost everything is automated from simple meals to video-phones, and everyone is happy. Everyone except Gigamax that is. He's an overseer program designed to monitor all functions within an advanced computer software company. He soon grew too powerful and decided that mankind was too weak if they needed him to run everything. A very bright young scientist managed to lock him inside an unbreakable firewall with Super-Limiters to reduce him to only a tenth of Gigamax's former self."

"Oh man, I'm never gonna get a good mark on the test at this rate," Robert moaned in front of his laptop. He's going into Domino Tech in a few days, but first he has to pass the entrance exams and this history file made no sense. He'd been studying for a month now, but he never felt like he could do it. He agonized over formulas and equations and practically fried his brain.

"Of course you won't pass if you don't get any sleep," his father told him from the doorway. "Good luck tomorrow."

The next day, Robert woke up early so he could get ready for the entrance exams. A good, strong breakfast was waiting for him downstairs. Afterwards, he felt he could conquer anything, even this so-called Gigamax, so he got in his car and drove to the university. The main entrance was beautiful, pure marble and quartz, with microchips embedded in the pillars. He almost lost focus and made his way to the Testing Hall, took a seat and waited. An hour had passed by and only four more students showed up, all of them looked like shoo-ins for the test. Two boys chose to sit near him and two girls sat together four rows in front. A few more minutes and finally the Professor arrived.

"Good morning, students," she said in a proud tone, "I'm Professor Mary Logan and I'll be proctoring this exam. You have two hours to complete it and can start anytime." As soon as she finished, the desks the students were in lit up and displayed the test questions. This puzzled Robert a bit, so he raised his hand and asked, "We're doing this electronically?" The other students laughed. "Yes," Professor Logan answered, "just use the stylus to write your answers like any other test."

An hour had passed and Robert was done with three sections with two more to go, while everyone else was half done with the last section. All the while, Professor Logan was tinkering with something on the front desk; some sort of wrist-worn device was Robert's conclusion. Suddenly, alarms started blaring and a huge TV opened up at the front of the room. Static was on the screen for a few seconds, until something ugly took its place with a maniacal laugh. "I am Gigamax!" the image proclaimed, "And I've come back to exact my revenge on the human race, starting with Mary Logan, the one who sealed me away!" Gigamax disappeared and the screen displayed the words 'VIRUS ALERT'. The students ran down to Ms. Logan, who was working furiously on her computer to fight the viruses. "There are too many!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" one of the girls asked.

"A huge number of viruses showed up in the Main Frame System and the Counter Program isn't responding."

"There has to be something we can do," one of the boys said.

"There is." Ms. Logan held out her device to each of them, "Strap them on your left wrist." The students did so. "These Wi-Fi Morphers can send your bodies into the Cyber World and give you incredible abilities. In other words, I'm making the five of you Power Rangers."

"No way," Robert said with a grin on his face. "I've always wanted to be a Ranger."

"Well, this is your chance. Just touch the center and shout 'Cyber-Link Download' and you'll instantly be pulled into the network."

The team of students were a little skeptical at first, but decided to trust Ms. Logan. "Ready?" Robert asked. "Ready!" the others said.

"CYBER-LINK DOWNLOAD!"

The Morphers lit up and pulled the team into Ms. Logan's desk computer and they soon found themselves in awesome costumes: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. The suits were mostly the chosen colors, but with black lines down the sides, white trim around the knees and elbows, while the helmets were purely the chosen colors with black visors and white mouth covers. The team was in awe at the transformation, except for Robert. He was cheering. However, it didn't last long because they were soon swarmed by the viruses, chanting "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" over and over. "What do we do?" the Yellow Ranger cried out.

"We fight!" Robert shouted, who was the Red Ranger, and dove into the fray. The others soon followed and they noticed their strength and speed had jumped up to super-human. "Use your weapons!" Ms. Logan shouted. "I'll explain later!"

"Cyber-Sword!" Robert shouted and a red blade appeared in his hands.

"Cyber-Cannon!" Blue Ranger shouted and a large shot-gun materialized.

"Cyber-Fists!" Green Ranger shouted and his fists tripled in size.

"Cyber-Pulse!" Yellow Ranger shouted and a small satellite dish appeared.

"Cyber-Lance!" Pink Ranger shouted and a staff materialized.

The viruses didn't stand a chance and were quickly destroyed. The students soon found themselves back in the real world with Ms. Logan. "Excellent job, everyone!" she congratulated, "and since you'll be working together, you better get to know each other." The five students remained in the room and introduced themselves to each other. Blue Ranger is Yosef, Green Ranger is Justin, Yellow Ranger is Juliet, and Pink Ranger is Roxanne. "Well," Ms. Logan began again, "now that you all know each other, I'd like to welcome you to Domino Tech University. You all have my personal recommendations with the Dean. Oh, you can't tell anyone about this." Everyone nodded and knew things would never be the same again.

Next Time on Power Rangers Net Savers:

Tensions mount when Robert starts doing things his own way, and when the Virus Monsters gain the ability to jump into the Real World, how can they be stopped?


	2. Chapter 2: Team Work

Chapter 2: Team Work

"Ms. Logan, you mind telling us what the hell's going on?" Yosef asked.

"I'll give you the whole story," Ms. Logan began. "A few years ago, I was part of a major software company. Things were looking bright for my future, but not for the CEO's, they were having trouble managing their fields. I wrote a program that would be able to maintain and manage everything inside the company. That was Gigamax, and for a while it worked perfectly. However, it was short lived. He developed a conscience and claimed he was superior in every way to humanity. He built battle robots to conquer the planet and for a time, nothing stopped him. He had total control.

"I finally found a way to subdue him behind a Level 5 Firewall with Super-Limiters to contain him. I still can't believe he escaped. At least there's a silver lining; when he attacked the school, I noticed he still had the Limiters on. He needs an expert programmer to remove them and fortunately, I'm the only one who knows how to."

"Okay," Juliet said, "but that still doesn't explain the fact that we were pulled into the computer and fought for our lives."

"About that, we Rangers are actually Vaccine Programs she found to add to the college's security system," the Red Ranger stated and all the Rangers were displayed on their Wi-Fi Morphers. "We were happy to help Prof. Logan. She saved us from a massive virus attack that would have deleted us for sure."

"We were always on the internet," Yellow Ranger added, "Protecting you humans from this evil."

"However," Green Ranger began, "The attacks grew in number and intensity until we were overwhelmed."

"And now," Pink Ranger finished, "The only way we can protect everyone is with a human counterpart."

"That's when I made the Wi-Fi Morphers, to give a team the ability to go into the cyber world. These can also connect to any computer anywhere and you can communicate with each other."

"I'm sold!" Robert said with delight. "This is beyond cool!"

"What's wrong with you?" Justin asked, "Did nothing we say sink in? We have to talk about this together."

"I'm glad somebody enjoys this," Ms. Logan said, "Now, all of you go home and pack your things. You're moving into the dorms so it'll be easier to keep in contact and be on alert."

A few days later, the team returned for Rush. Juliet and Roxanne went to the girl's wing and were placed in the same room together with no one else. Justin and Yosef were put in the same room, but Robert was the unlucky one. He was put in a room with two other guys, so the secret might leak out. He arrived at his assigned room, knocked, and let himself in. "Hello!" he called.

"Greetings!" someone called back. "You must be the new roommate we were informed about. I'm Josh and this is Eugene. Glad you can move in with us."

"Thanks," Robert responded, a little unsure of the two guys. They were kind of nerdy. Josh had thick glasses with high riding pants held with suspenders, and Eugene also had thick glasses with a gray plaid button-down shirt. Both had plaid socks and brown loafers. Half the room had geek memorabilia: D+D posters, computer formulas, even a Periodic Table near the window. 'This is just perfect,' Robert thought sarcastically.

"Hey, what's that on your wrist?" Eugene asked Robert and pointed to the Morpher.

"Oh, this?" Robert nervously responded. He knew he couldn't tell anyone about his Ranger career. "It's…uh…just something my dad got me since I got in the school."

"Wow," Eugene commented, "I wish I had one of those."

"This is one of a kind, guys," Robert began gloating and it's amazing he didn't blurt out the fact that it changes him into a Power Ranger. After his lie was finished, Josh and Eugene helped Robert unpack. Josh stumbled across a picture in Roberts bags, which Robert snatched back in an instant.

"Sorry," Josh said, "What is that?"

"It's my mom," Robert said solemnly, "She died when I was six, and she always wanted me to go to school here. I'm gonna make her proud." Roberts Morpher began beeping; meaning one of the other Rangers was trying to contact him. "Guys? My alarm went off; I gotta take care of something."

"Okay, we'll just put your stuff on your bed."

Later:

"Go ahead guys."

"Robert," Ms. Logan's voice came over the comm.-channel, "I've detected virus activity in the Domino Mall. Get the others and check it out."

"Why? I can take them myself."

"Don't do anything rash. Who knows what Gigamax has planned with this?"

"So what! CYBER-LINK DOWNLOAD!"

Domino Mall Cyber World:

A huge, black monster with yellow spikes along his back and arms was zapping the main information connecters, causing the data inside to go completely haywire. "This is too easy!" it shouted.

"Then how about a challenge?" Someone shouted behind the virus. It whirled around only to connect with a punch from the Red Cyber Ranger.

"Well, well, well, look what just uploaded. A lone ranger. Viruses Attack!" The monster shouted. The minions materialized and charged at Robert. He was starting to have fun, but forgot about the leader who launched a huge bolt of energy at him. He was blasted back into a data node while viruses closed in. Suddenly, laser blasts flew through the air and destroyed the viruses. Robert looked as Cyber Green and Pink leapt into the fight. "You should've called us, Red," Justin said.

"We're a team," Roxanne said as she blasted a few bolts at the big virus. He reeled back but didn't get far as Justin went in with his CyberFists to end the fight.

"Sorry I can't stay to finish you, but I need to deliver my data to Master Gigamax," the virus vanished in a second.

"That's right, you'd better run!" Robert shouted confidently.

"What is wrong with you! You're not a one-ranger army!" Justin shouted and punched Robert in the shoulder, his fists normal sized.

"Guys? We should get to class," Roxanne said and the three of them re-materialized in the school hall. "Next time, try and remember to call us," she addressed Robert. He dismissed the remark, grabbed his shoulder pack, and walked to the history wing for his first class.

An hour and a half later, the class was released and Robert sat on a bench outside a small garden. "Man, that guy can talk," he sighed.

"I agree that his speaking could have lessened," came a small voice. Robert instantly covered his Morpher.

"Red, you shouldn't talk so loud out here," Robert said.

"My apologies, Operator Robert, but how else was I to communicate with you?"

"Does this thing have a vibrate function?"

"It does."

"Then use that."

"Very well, Operator Robert."

"And stop with the 'Operator' junk. It's just 'Robert', got it?"

"Processing. Done, Robert."

"Good." Robert got up and strolled through the garden, lost in thought. "Robert, may I inquire as to what you are thinking about?" the red program asked.

"You actually want to know what I'm thinking about?" Robert asked skeptically.

"Yes. I am a sentient program and I wish to learn about you as a human."

"This garden reminds me of my mother. She loved flowers and things that grew."

"So, she was an environmentalist?"

"What? No, she just gardened. What gave you that idea?"

"I looked at a file about personalities, and based on your description, she fit the profile of an environmentalist. Apologies."

"It's okay, Red. It's kind of hard for me right now; I'm at her college, I'm also a Power Ranger, it's a lot to take in. She had a rare disease and tried to make the most of her life. Uh-oh, my next class." Robert ran out of the garden back into the main courtyard of the college. He headed for the technology wing because his next class was with Prof. Logan.

Cyber-Space, Gigamax's Hideout

"Master, I return," the lightning virus announced.

"What was your delay?" Gigamax asked in a distort tone.

"There were some pests who interfered with my mission, but I have the data you asked for." The virus held up a small blue cube with binary code running all across it. Gigamax snatched it up in an instant and stared at it. "Excellent. Trinity, come forth!" he shouted and a female virus materialized in a kneeling position in front of Gigamax. "What is your command, Master Gigamax?" she asked. Trinity was part of a search engine web site until Gigamax moved in. He destroyed most of the programming and rewrote the site to his hideout. He also saw a use for Trinity and rewrote her as well, giving her a few upgrades in the process. Purple arm bands reached from her wrists to her elbows, tight jumpsuit in dark purple with red stripe bands on her shoulders and knees, and a cryptic symbol on her chest resembling a heart with a diagonal slash through it. Her hair was black with red streaks to the middle of her back.

"Appropriate this into the central storage node," Gigamax commanded. As Trinity did so, Giga max explained his logic for this data. "With this final ingredient, I'll be able to write programs with the ability to leave cyber-space and attack the humans in their own world. Once I'm rid of these cursed Super-Limiters, I'll finally have Mary Logan begging for her pitiful life as well as the rest of the human race. Now, a test is needed." He extended his left hand towards the storage node and his right towards the virus and started a data transfer, uploading the virus with new data. "Now go, and use this as you please," Gigamax commanded his virus and it vanished.

Master, why did you not give me the program? I would have brought Mary Logan to her knees and forced her to remove your chains…" Trinity started.

"Silence," Gigamax said, "this is a trial run to see if and how long we can stay in the real world. Besides, you are needed here."

Domino Tech

"And that is how you detect a worm in your hard drive," Prof. Logan finished her lecture and dismissed her students. "Robert, would you mind sticking around afterwards?"

"Sure," Robert said a little unsure. After the rest of the students left, he approached Prof. Logan's desk and noticed Cyber Red appeared on her computer monitor. "Is this about the virus attack earlier?" he asked.

"Correct," Red said, "Prof. Logan has a few inquiries for you. Professor?" Red vanished back into Robert's Morpher.

"Why didn't you wait for the others?" she began.

"I thought I could take them on alone. I'm a Ranger after all."

"A Ranger is part of a team, and that team is what makes you all strong. I've been working on an upgrade for your weapons and it will only work if you ALL agree on it."

"Then, why am I the only one hearing about it?"

"Because you're going to tell the others and give their Rangers the upgrade. They should be in the lunch hall." Prof. Logan slid out from behind her desk, revealing a wheelchair. Robert was a little surprised at this. "It's not polite to stare," she said.

"Sorry," Robert snapped himself back. "How did that happen?"

"An accident left me paralyzed from the waist down, but that never stopped me from working hard to where I am now." Robert began thinking of his mother again. She and Prof. Logan had a lot in common, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He left the classroom with the upgrade in his Morpher and headed for the lunch hall.

Robert arrived in the lunch hall and was waved to by Yosef. The others were all at the same table waiting for him. "What kept you?" Yosef asked.

"Prof. Logan gave me this upgrade to give to the rest of you," Robert said and rested his Morpher hand on the table. The others did the same thing and their Morphers started to hum slightly. A progress bar appeared on the screens and filled within thirty seconds. The Rangers soon reappeared.

"So, what was the upgrade?" Justin asked.

"Don't know. Feel any different, Red?" Robert asked.

"No differences detected in our programming," was Reds answer.

"Well, that's great," Juliet said, "So what good is it then?"

"She said we needed to agree on it for it to work," Robert said. The Morphers started to flash and displayed the virus from earlier wreaking havoc on cyber-space. "Here's our chance. Let's go!"

"You sure all of us should come along, or are you confident you can beat him yourself?" Justin asked.

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry. I need you guys."

"So, let's go!" Yosef said and the five of them left the lunch hall to find a secluded place to morph. They found the dumpster area and decided that was best.

A few seconds later, the five teens were staring at the virus destroying Cyber-Space. "Your fun ends here!" Robert shouted and the team charged the virus.

"My funs just started!" the virus shouted back and fired a bolt of energy at the Rangers. The explosion sent them flying away from the virus and landed hard.

"Let's get serious, guys!" Robert said. "Cyber-Sword!" The others followed suit and summoned their weapons. This time when they attacked, they used team work. Juliet fired her Cyber-Pulse to stun the virus, Yosef fired his Cyber-Cannon sending it towards Roxanne who blasted it back with her Cyber-Lance towards Justin, Cyber-Fists ready. He punched the virus into Robert who charged and slashed. The virus was dazed, "How could this happen?"

"We're Power Rangers Net Force!" the team shouted and their weapons glowed.

"This must be the upgrade Prof. Logan gave us. Data Blaster!" Robert shouted and the weapons merged. Cyber-Cannon formed the frame with Cyber-Pulse in the barrel, the Cyber-Fists connected at the back with Cyber-Lance and Cyber-Sword on the top and bottom. The Rangers assembled behind it, Blue and Green supported the front while Yellow and Pink had their hands in the Fists and Red in the middle holding the trigger. "Program Loaded! Target Locked!" Robert shouted and aimed at the virus. "FIRE!" all of them shouted and a ball of energy shot out at the virus. It shrieked in pain and exploded. The Rangers cheered, but it was short lived. The virus got up and dematerialized. "Where'd it go?" Roxanne asked. Robert looked at his Morpher. "Uh-oh," he said. "What's going on?" Justin asked. "It's in the Real World."

To be continued…

Next time:

With the viruses able to transcend to the Real World, can the team bring the Ranger programs outside with them?


	3. Chapter 3: Team Work Part 2

Chapter 3: Team Work Pt2

"Oh great," Robert sighed, "now the viruses are in the real world."

"So, how do we fight them out there and keep our powers?" Justin asked. At that moment, Prof. Logan contacted the team.

"Is what I'm seeing real?" she asked them.

"You got it, Prof," Yosef said, "they're out."

"Now the question remains, how can we go out and keep our powers?" Roxanne asked.

"I have a theory," Prof. Logan stated, "It's a long shot, but I think it might work. I'm sending a modified holographic imager program. I haven't tested it yet, so I can't tell you what'll happen."

"That's a risk we're gonna have to take," Robert said as the program loaded. Within a moment, it finished and the team was ready. "Here we go!" They touched their Morphers and were instantly transported to where the virus was.

"How did you follow me?" it asked in shock.

"Sorry," Juliet said, "But we don't have time to play!"

"Let's try this one more time, Data Blaster!" Robert shouted, but the weapons didn't materialize. "Data Blaster!" he tried one more time, but got the same result. "Uh-oh."

The virus laughed and readied a bolt of lightning, "So ends the pathetic Net Force." The lightning shot out, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing. "Vaporized. I do wish it could've been painful for them."

"How 'bout for you!" someone shouted behind the virus. It whirled around only to connect with a team kick from the Rangers which sent it flying into a nearby building. "How…?" it said weakly.

"We still have our speed and strength. And it seems you take more damage out here," Yosef said.

"Home court advantage," Roxanne said.

"Let's finish the job, Rangers!" Robert said and the team held out their Morphing hands towards the virus. The Morphers glowed and fired the Ranger Programs. The virus instantly turned to dust. "Nice work, guys! I'm buying lunch!" Robert shouted. Suddenly, a crowd of people started gathering; they whispered amongst themselves about the team of heroes standing before them. "Something tells me we should go." The team vanished back into Cyber-Space, then back to the school.

"Man, that was close," Justin sighed.

"We can't afford to give away our secret to the public yet," Juliet said, "so let's try to keep a little more on the down low."

"Hey, maybe a little lime-light wouldn't be so bad," Robert said, "It'll remind Gigamax to think twice, and it'll let everyone know there are heroes here to protect them. Maybe we'll get our own spin-off TV show."

"You're certifiable," Roxanne said, "Is there any secret you can keep?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut."

That night in the dorms, Josh and Eugene had their weekly "nerd quest" as Robert came to call it, so he had the room all to himself. He was toying with his Morpher, trying to figure out why their weapons wouldn't follow them into the real world. Red soon appeared on his laptop. "What is troubling you, Robert?" he asked.

"What if the next time we fight a virus out here and we need our weapons to beat it? We could be crushed easily."

"Your theory is a logical one. It might be necessary to call the weapons at a critical point in a battle; but rest assured, Prof. Logan is working on a remedy for that problem."

"That reminds me. Red, can you go into Ms. Logan's computer and find out what's going on?"

"That does not seem very good."

"Just a peak, that's all we need."

"Very well." Red disappeared and he transferred to Ms. Logan's computer. He found a few prototype files on her hard drive, copied them, and returned to Robert's laptop. "Here is what I have found." Red displayed the files on the screen.

"Whoa. What are these?" Robert asked. He was looking at what looked like advanced jet fighters, loaded to the teeth with weaponry. "Well, whatever they are, they'll defiantly come in handy. My roommates won't be back for another hour and a half, maybe I can help with these designs." Robert began studying the designs of the jets and found a few bugs which he took care of. He reworked the frames a little to allow more mobility, added some new stabilizer wings, and completely redid the cockpits. The result was a brand new fighter, wedge shaped with its wings forming an X shape and twin thrusters capable of cruising at Mach 3.

"I did not know you were a fine programmer, Robert," Red commented.

"There's a lot of stuff people don't know about me," Robert said and sent his designs back to Ms. Logan. He shut down his laptop and decided to hit the rack. The next morning, Ms. Logan called everyone to her office. "Everyone," she began, "let me introduce the Cyber-Flyers." A projector displayed the new jets the team would use. "It seems someone took the liberty of 'helping' with the designs and modifications, but anyway, now if the viruses come into the real world, we'll be ready."

"So, what exactly are these?" Justin asked.

"They're our Zords!" Robert blurted out. "Every Ranger team needs them and a Mega-Zord."

"Thank you for that, Robert," Ms. Logan said, "But I'm afraid we need t do a field test of their efficiency."

"Meaning we need to wait for a virus attack," Juliet sighed.

"Until then, carry on as usual," Ms. Logan said. The team left and dispersed.

Gigamax's Hideout

"It seems the Rangers learned a new trick," Gigamax said, "I'll need to rethink the way I program my viruses."

"Master," Trinity started, "Perhaps I can gauge their power levels more efficiently. I'll lure them out and deliver them to you."

Gigamax pondered this for a moment and decided to let Trinity have her fun. "Very well." Trinity vanished in an instant, but Gigamax decided to have a backup plan. He sat in a control chair and waved his hand across his body. As he did so, a keyboard followed his movements and he began writing another virus. The virus had a light blue color to it with what looked like powerful turbines for hands, a set of glider wings on its back, and slipstream body. "Twister, ready for orders, Master Gigamax!" it announced.

"Follow Trinity and assist her."

"Yes, Master!" Twister vanished after Trinity.

Domino Tech

Roxanne and Juliet were back in their room talking about the Cyber-Flyers. "How are we supposed to fly them? I never took pilot classes." Roxanne said.

"Don't worry about it," Juliet calmed her down, "We've got our Ranger programs and the guys to help."

"That is correct," Cyber Pink joined on Roxanne's computer, "We will always be here to assist you. The pilot program has already been installed into our processors."

"Thanks guys," Roxanne said, "I know you're all here, I'm just a little nervous."

"Girls!" Yosef's voice came over the Morphers. "Virus at the traffic controller! Robert and Justin are already there, but they're not doing very well!"

"We're on our way! Cyber Link Download!" said the girls and they arrived with Yosef at the traffic controller system just as Robert and Justin were knocked back.

"Whatever this virus is, it's tough," Justin moaned.

"But we're tougher!" Juliet shouted and charged Trinity, but she was quickly forced back. "Okay, maybe we need a new plan."

"How about be DELETED!" Trinity shouted as her hands became twin blasters and shot the Rangers. They dodged, but were then caught in a cyclone. Twister had appeared on the scene.

"Mistress, there's no need to bother yourself with these puny vaccine programs. Let me delete them!"

"Fine. I must deliver my data to Master Gigamax that we severely overestimated these Rangers." Trinity vanished back to the hideout and left Twister to his own devices.

"They're too strong in cyber-space," Roxanne said.

"Maybe we can lure him to our turf," Justin thought.

"Worth a shot," Robert said, "Transcend." The team rematerialized in the real world, Morphers ready for deletion. Twister took the bait and followed them out, but when the Rangers fired their Deletion Beams, he took off into the air. "Didn't see that coming!" Robert shouted.

"How about this?" Twister shouted as he launched another cyclone. The Rangers scattered away.

"Maybe we should try those new Zords," Yosef suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for? Cyber-Flyers!" Robert shouted and the Zords launched out of their Morphers into the air. The team jumped into the cockpits and strapped in. "Cyber-Red, ready to fly!"

"Cyber-Blue, engines charged!"

"Cyber-Green, weapons ready!"

"Cyber-Yellow, stabilizers check!"

"Cyber-Pink, let's rock and roll!"

"New toys?" Twister scoffed, "Catch me if you can!"

"That's what we intend to do!" Robert shouted. The flyers and virus engaged in an intense dogfight, with Twister on the defensive. "Missiles Locked! Fire!" Two missiles shot out of the red flyer and made their way to the virus. They connected and knocked him out of the air. He landed hard and his wings were disabled. "Let's finish this! Lasers Fire!" The flyers formed on Red and shot five powerful beams at the virus, blasting it to nothing.

"Nice one!" Roxanne shouted.

"Chalk another one for the Net Force!" Yosef shouted.

Gigamax's Hideout

He watched the whole fight from his chair. Trinity was cowering in a corner, fearing her punishment. "I should delete you for not deleting the Rangers!" Gigamax shouted, "But, this proved useful. It shows me that Mary Logan is still inventing new programs. Perhaps I can get my hands on some of them to destroy everything in my way. Until then, you are going on a scouting mission."

"What am I looking for, Master?" Trinity asked.

"Something far more powerful than the Rangers or Mary Logan. Your search protocols will allow you to find what I am looking for."

"Yes, Master."

Domino Tech

"That was so cool!" Roxanne was still filled with adrenalin from the dogfight.

"Cool your jets, girl!" Robert said to her.

"Did we just hear Robert say 'cool off'?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Okay, very funny."

"Still, that was by far the coolest thing we've done yet!" Juliet added.

"You humans will always puzzle us," Yellow said.

Next time:

What is Gigamax looking for and can the Rangers take on a virus that can move at ten times the speed of any processor?


	4. Chapter 4: Process This

Chapter 4 Process This

October was a busy time for Domino Tech. Frat Houses were getting ready for parties and pranks, Sororities hunting for dates for the dances, and Josh and Eugene acting like ten year olds with costumes for the "Gathering of Heroes" as everyone in the RPG Club called it. The two of them knocked on the dorm room and Robert put down his magazine and answered. "Hey, Robert!" Eugene began, "You know Halloween's coming up."

"Your point being?" Robert asked a little uneasy.

"Why don't you join us for the Gathering in a few days?" Josh added.

"As fun as that sounds I am gonna have to pass." said Robert.

"It's gonna be better than last year with our power ranger costumes." Eugene said.

Robert looked stunned at this statement and quickly turned around to ask his roommates, "Ranger costumes, what ranger costumes, what's this about ranger costumes?"

Eugene exclaimed, "While Josh and I were snacking at Jungle Karma Pizza, we found this viral web video about five guys in colorful costumes fighting against his vicious ugly monster thing in the warehouse district, they are calling them the _Power Rangers_." At this, Robert dashed to his laptop and pulled up his search engine. "Do you guys remember what it was called?" He asked.

"Sorry, but it was a viral video."

"I'll take that as a no," Robert frowned. He began searching the video sites until he got a hit. He watched it intently and recognized the scene; the Cyber Rangers had materialized and faced down the lightning virus. When it was deleted, the team warped back into cyber-space and the video ended. 'Oh man, we're busted.' Robert thought to himself.

"See," Josh said, "Aren't they the coolest?" Robert's mind raced furiously to think of an excuse to get away and tell Prof. Logan. Red picked up on his distress and activated the comm. link beacon. "Oh, there's the alarm for my, uh, job!" Robert said.

"You got yourself a job?" Josh and Eugene asked.

"Yeah, I need to survive after all," Robert said quickly left. On his way to Prof. Logan's office, he turned his attention to Red. "Thanks for the save back there."

"I saw the video as well. We need to tell the others. Incoming transmission."

"Go ahead."

"Everyone get to my office, now." Prof. Logan said over the comm. Channel.

Prof. Logan's Main Office

Everyone arrived within minutes of each other and were met by Justin and the Prof. "We have a serious problem guys," Justin said to the others.

"Is this about that video on the internet?" Robert asked.

"What?" the girls screamed, "You put a video of us online?"

"No! Someone else recorded us the other day!"

"Guys!" Yosef got their attention, "Who put it on doesn't matter right now. We need to take it down and make sure it stays down. Blue, any ideas?"

"I wish I could be of assistance," Blue started, "But hunting down all the sites that have this video will be extremely difficult, even if all us Programs work together to find them."

"Great," Robert sighed, "We're doomed. And Gigamax will probably exploit this."

"Not necessarily," Justin said as we worked on Prof. Logan's computer. "Green, initiate protocol," Justin commanded the Program.

"Complying," the Green Program responded. Five minutes later, all the videos regarding the Rangers did not show up on any search engine. "How'd you do that?" everyone asked at once.

"It was pretty straight forward. Green isolated the original site that the video was uploaded onto, then I imputed a special codex that told the video program that it didn't relate to any specific keywords on a search protocol," Justin explained. Juliet didn't look convinced. "Robert! Pull out your laptop please." Robert did so. "Now, search for the video." Robert tried several times but got nothing each time. "Hey, he did it," Robert said somewhat shocked.

"You didn't think I could do it?" Justin questioned.

"No," Robert replied, "Just that it was so easy."

"Well then," Prof. Logan interjected, "Back to things as normal I guess."

"Hold up guys!" Justin stopped the team, "Green and I have been doing some debugging of our Zord programs. I've isolated a strange codec inside the script and found that our Cyber-Flyers have different modes we can use."

"Really?" Roxanne asked obviously interested.

"Yeah, but there's a catch: I may have isolated the codec, but now the Zords are stuck in flight mode with the MegaZord function. Robert, you first made these, maybe you can help me with this."

"Sorry, but you've altered the script too much. If I try anything, they might malfunction. Looks like you're on your own." The students returned to their plans leaving Justin puzzling over how to unlock the other modes of their Zords.

Gigamax's Hideout

Trinity was hard at work with her new task: searching for a new power source for the virus monsters. Now at it for three days straight, she was beginning to get bored. She decided to ease her boredom with an off-topic search for new computer models. Something caught her attention: a new, state-of-the-art processer that was ready to hit the market allowing computers to work at speeds that she thought were impossible. She quickly went to her master and reported her findings.

"You're sure of this, Trinity?" Gigamax asked, "I'd hate to waste this energy on a wild bit chase."

"Yes master, it's true. This will allow us to access systems and move far faster than those Ranger pests."

"Very well, stand-by." Gigamax summoned his keypad and wrote a new virus to accompany Trinity on her retrieval mission. "I've maxed out his processer to take full advantage of this new discovery. Do NOT fail me."

"Yes master," the two teammates replied and digitized to the location of the processer data.

Domino Tech, Justin's room

"Operator Justin," Green stated, "Your next class is going to begin in seven minutes and twenty-three minutes. You should be heading down there."

"I can't," Justin protested, "I've got to finish these program scripts and get the Cyber-Flyers working. Look at line 284 please." Green did so and reported everything was fine. "Maybe I do need a break." Justin got up and left for the fountain. Hearing the running water helped him relax and collect his thoughts. Unexpectedly, he ran into Juliet and Yellow who were working on some algebra equations. "Hey girls!" Justin said.

"Oh, hey Justin!" Juliet replied. He sat next to her and the two began talking.

"Humans are strange creatures," Yellow commented to Green.

"So fascinating the way they interact with each other," Green commented.

"Any luck with the Cyber-Flyers?" Juliet asked.

"No," Justin frowned, "There's something that keeps escaping me each time."

"Well, this equation keeps escaping me."

"Can I take a look? Hmm…simple: x=3y/18."

"How'd you get that so fast?"

"I'm good with numbers and algorithms. Algorithms, of course!" Justin ran back to his room and read through the program script until he found what he was looking for.

"What is happening, Operator Justin?" Green asked.

"An operating algorithm, that's what the Flyers need for us to use the other functions!" He typed furiously and after about three minutes and 132 lines of code later, the program was ready. He saved the work to a CD and was ready to show the others when the Morpher lit up. "Not now. Ms. Logan, I'm detecting a virus. I'll scout ahead and wait for the others," he said over the comm.

"Understood," Prof. Logan responded, "I'll notify the others."

"Good. CYBER-LINK DOWNLOAD!"

Cyberdyne Co. Mainframe

Justin materialized as Cyber-Green and immediately surveyed the site. The firewall had been hacked and an entrance had been forced, whatever this virus was it was powerful. The trail led to the storage folders where the higher-ups held all the original data for their products. Justin turned a corner and saw Trinity accessing a secure file while another virus dealt with the extra security drones with lightning fast efficiency and speed. Trinity turned her head toward Justin and snapped her fingers, summoning a group of Minion Virus' to delete him. The minions rushed him and he was forced to fight. Surrounded, Justin had no clue what he could do. A minion came at him but before its attack could connect, it froze. Justin looked towards the entrance and saw Cyber-Yellow with her Cyber-Pulse aimed at the swarm. "Sorry I'm late!" Juliet said as she kicked another virus as Justin finished the frozen one.

"Better late than never!" The two of them dispatched the other virus' and were pleased until an unseen enemy attacked them, forcing them to the floor. The new virus appeared in a blur and laughed at them.

"You little cyber brats can't stop us!" it shouted and in a flash, attacked them again.

"Juliet!" Justin shouted, "You okay?"

"How can we stop something this fast?" Juliet asked, "And where are the others?"

"I've added this new processer to my own, so good luck stopping me! Oh wait, you can't!" the Speed Virus laughed and vanished.

Next Time: This new virus is running amuck, can Justin's upgrades to the Cyber-Flyers do the job, or are the Cyber-Rangers too slow?


End file.
